The rhythm of love (A Hetalia love story)2
by ChinaBritainAwesome
Summary: Warning: Boy X Boy! Part 2. Enjoy :3


Chapter 3:

America didn't say anything. His eyes widen and he went silent. "Are you okay now?" Britain said smiling. Still, America was silent. After about 5 minutes of silence, peace, and confusion, Britain said his goodbyes. "Well I will see you later America." Britain left. America went to his bedroom and sat down on the floor in the corner. He laid his head into a pillow. He started to fill with tears again. He was so lost ans confused. Thoughts rattled through his head. He finally dozed off.

The next day, Britain came over to say hi to America. "America? Are you in there?come out! America, I'm sorry!" Britain screamed from the front door. Britain let himself in. He found America in the corner, sleeping. Britain took America's hand and sat next to him until he woke up. Britain fell asleep waiting for America to wake up. America's eyes finally opened. He found Britain asleep, next to him, holding his hand. "Britain, dude?" America said. Still Britain was sleeping. America hugged Britain and he woke up. Britain woke up only to find America's arms wrapped around his waist and America's head burrowed into Britain's shirt. "America, it's okay. I'm here." Britain said. "You know America, you haven't been talking too much these few days." Britain hugged America back. "You know this reminds me of when I was raising you. You would sit in my lap and barry your face into my sweater when you had night terrors. Sometimes I would sit next to your bed and read a book or hold your hand until you fell asleep. On occasions, you would sleep in my bed with me. Do you remember that America?" Britain laid his chin on America's head still cuddling him in his arms. Britain started singing. " They said there was a secret chord, that David played, and it pleased the lord, but you don't really care for music do you? It goes like this, the forth, the fifth, the minor fall, the major lift, the baffled king composing, Hallelujah. Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, halleluuuuujah I used to sing that song to you when you were little. It was your favorite. It's our rhythm of love." Britain cried. "America. I miss those days when you were just a little baby and I would spend time with you." Britain said sadly. America finally spoke. "Yeah. I remember that. Sometime I day dream and wish I could relive my child hood again. I loved spending so much time with you." America said. "America, we have right now. I have things to do but I'm here with you." Britain smiled a little. "Would you like to go to my house again?" Britain asked. America gave no response. "What have I done to America? He is different now." Britain thought. England soon fell into a deep slumber.

The next morning, Britain woke up alone. "AMERICA?!" Britain screamed. "Where are you, America?!" Britain yelled again. There was no response. Britain set out to look for America. After 30 minutes of searching, he gave up. Britain fell to his knees and starting crying. "Did he run away? Was it my fault? Where is he? Is this because I kissed him?" Britain thought. "AMERICA!" Britain screamed. France over heard Britain yelling for America. "Britain? Is that you? What's wrong?" France asked. "America's gone. I can't find him anywhere." Britain said. "I will help you." France volunteered. After thinking for a bit, Britain made a shocking choice. "I can't look for him." Britain said guilty. "Why?" France asked surprised. "When... no, if we find him what would I tell him?" Britain asked. "What do you mean?" France asked. "Well... America and I... kissed." Britain said blushing. "You what?!" France said. "Long story." Britain said. "Britain, do you love America?" "Yes." Britain responded. "Do you wan to find him?" France asked. "Yes." Britain said. "So let's go look!" France said.

They both finally found America in a shack . "America. Thank god you're saf-" Britain was interrupted by America. "Do you love me?" America asked." "Of course I do. Why would you ask something like that?" Britain said. "It's just... you never told me you loved me when I was little." America confessed.


End file.
